Prior to the invention of the subject matter of this invention, ice cream cones largely consisted of spherical shaped scoops which are manually pressed onto a cone utilizing a scoop utensil. The ice cream is maintained in a container at a temperature which allows manual scooping. The ice cream is exposed to the ambient conditions allowing possible contamination. As multiple scoops are required, the ice cream cone becomes unstable. If additional ingredients are desired they must be sprinkled onto or the ice cream scoop rolled among various possible condiments.